The Girls In The Field
by whitemokona234
Summary: This should stand alone, but has certain references to New Arrivals. Shifty and Lifty have successfully robbed a bank and are now hiding in the fields. But who's voices are these? They certainly don't sound familiar...


So, I'm on internet-withdrawal again, giving me about a week (at the least) to think this through and finish it before it comes back on. I think that's something I can manage.

I don't own Happy Tree Friends, just my OC's, of which there will be a whole other story based on this concept with a surplus of OC's in it. This is just a little tidbit that I couldn't wait to write. Enjoy!

And You Are?

"Lifty, hurry your ass up! We need to get away before the dumbass can catch up!" Shifty yelled to his younger twin, a giant sack of cash on his back. The two crooks had just successfully robbed a bank and were even more successfully getting away. That giant sonic boom that turned everyone human was really an advantage since you had fingers instead of paws. Easier to grab things, in Shifty's opinion.

"I'm running as fast as I can! This shit is heavy!" Lifty yelled back, a sack of money a little larger than Shifty's on his back. "Why did I have to carry the heavier one, anyway? Aren't you the older one!"

"Yeah, but that only means I get to tell you what to do! And I say run faster and carry that sack!"

The two ran for a while longer, until they were sure they'd lost the blue haired security guard. By the time they'd stopped, they were in the middle of a giant field, in which dozens of bright, white lilies grew and gave an air of innocence and calm.

"It's kinda pretty…" Lifty muttered, plopping down gracelessly on the ground and setting the money sack down.

"Too fucking girly…" Shifty muttered, sitting on a tree stump a little ways away from Lifty. The two sat there for a while, their eyes grazing over the fields, when Shifty spotted something. "What the fuck is that?" he asked, craning his head to see the figure better. Lifty did the same and gave a rather rude remark himself.

In the very middle of the field, which was very far away from the two, it looked like there was something, or someone, sitting in the middle of the lilies. The twins shared a mutual look before crouching in the lilies, slowly approaching the figure. As they grew closer, they could start to hear a voice, then two voices, and when they took a small peek, they could see the figure was now two. They inched closer, and determined the figures were two girls. It made them smile. Maybe they'd catch something juicy while sitting there. Who could it be? Giggles and Petunia? Or perhaps Flaky and Lammy? Or any other combination between those four? There weren't many girls in Happy Tree Land. Who else could it be?

But as they got the closest they could without being caught, they realized they didn't recognize the voices to be any of the four girls. So who were they? The twins shared a look again, one that told each to shut up to find out.

"Mini, you can't do that! That's why we moved in the first place!" the first voice said, and both twins found themselves sighing. The voice was somewhat girly, yet it was soothing and nice.

"Well, I can't help it! Thievery is in my blood!" the next voice said, and the twins smirked. A girl who loved the art of thievery? Something to look into, no doubt.

"Well, you're going to have to help it this time! I don't want to have to move again!"

"Aw, c'mon Mystery! Just once? I won't do it anymore after that, I swear!"

"We're not talking about this anymore! And besides, we have bigger problems…"

"Our clothes?"

"Yeah… I don't know how we ended up human, but nevertheless, now that we are, we need to act human. And that means getting some clothes to cover ourselves… I don't want to walk around naked in a new town like this!" The twins felt themselves blush. Two naked girls alone in a field of flowers? Sounds like perfection.

"And how do you propose we do that, Mystery? We can't get clothes unless we walk into town, and we can't walk into town without clothes!"

"Maybe we can help you with that~" Shifty cooed, rising from the flowers. Lifty heard the girls shriek, and heard the sound of skin slapping skin. He looked up to see his brother was fine, so he assumed the girls had covered themselves up in a hurry.

He himself rose from the ground and found himself staring at a girl with dark blue hair in two ponytails at the bottom of her head. Her eyes were large and round, a shade of blue as deep as the ocean. She was a cat, as he could tell from her long, slender tail and the two pointed ears on top of her head, both the dark blue her hair was. Her skin was pale, as if she'd only received a small amount of sun in her entire life, and there was a deep red blush on her face. Lifty thought he'd seen an angel. He hadn't even noticed the other girl.

Shifty had though. The other girl had deep purple hair, done up in eight ponytails: two on top of her head, three on one side, and three on the other. Her eyes were a fierce purple and slit in a dangerous glint. Her ears were huge and thin, as were the purple wings on her back. Her skin was darker than the first girl's, about two shades worth, and she seemed to have much bigger breasts, as it looked like she was having a much harder time hiding them than the blunette. The blush on her face seemed even darker, but her eyes made it look like if they took another step, it'd be their asses.

"Who the hell are you?" the purple-haired girl yelled, crouching lower in the flowers.

As his brother drooled over the blunette, Shifty continued. "We were just passing through, and we heard of your little situation. We'll get some clothes for you two lovely young ladies, won't we Lifty?" the older twin said. He looked over to his brother, who was still drinking in every detail about the neko. It made the girl in question blush harder and look away when she noticed, and the bat-girl glared at him, leaning in the way.

"There something you need to say to my cousin, _sir_?" she seethed, glaring hard at the raccoon. He snapped out of his trance and shook his head shyly, backing away a little.

"I was just telling them how we'd get some clothes for them. Don't you agree, Lifty?" Shifty asked again.

"Uh… yeah, sure! We'll get you two some clothes…" Lifty said, trying to catch a sneaky glimpse of the neko once more.

"You two will have to come with us, though…"

"And why the hell should we?" the bat seethed.

"Well, we don't know you're sizes. What would happen if we bought you clothes, and they didn't fit? That'd be worse than walking into town naked."

"Well…"

"It's okay, Mini…" the neko said, looking over at the twins. "Remember, we still need to find the others… Accepting these two as help will probably speed that along…"

Mini grit her teeth before sighing and dropping her head. "Fine…" she ground out, looking them over.

"Good," Shifty said, a smile on his face. "Here, you can put these on…" Shifty handed Mini his trench coat, as a cover-up for when they walked into town. Lifty noticed this and took off his trench coat, handing it to the neko. The girls turned away as they put the coats on, though the neko did it more graciously than Mini did. And once they were ready the group set off for town, Mini beside Shifty and the neko beside Lifty.

"S-s-so… I guess you're Mystery, then?" Lifty asked, stuttering as the neko turned her big, round eyes onto him.

"…Mm-hm…" she nodded after a while, smiling at him. Lifty felt his heart flutter. "That's right… I tell fortunes…"

"Oh, seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"That's cool. Think you can tell my fortune?"

"Of course… Give me your hand…" Keeping the pace they'd been walking, Mystery gently took Lifty's hand in hers and held it in one hand, her fingers of the other hand running over his palm. Lifty blushed. Her hands felt so soft and warm…

"Your fortune is… that love will be making itself known to you… very soon…" Mystery said, closing his palm. "Lucky you~"

"Yeah…" he chuckled softly, smiling along with her. "Lucky me…"

Meanwhile, up in the front, Shifty and Mini were walking in silence. The two looked back at their relatives simultaneously and as they were turning back caught eyes. Shifty smirked at the bat, and Mini herself blushed and turned all the way. "You older than her?" Shifty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she's older than me… by, like… a year and a half…"

"Oh? You seem like the older one, with the way you protect her…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Mini retorted, glaring at the raccoon.

Shifty chuckled. "Of course not…" he said. "It's just… I think that's real… eh, sweet of you to be so protective of her like that…"

Mini blushed, soon after huffing and turning straight ahead. "… So what about you? You older than _him_?"

"Yeah, by like… ten minutes…" Shifty grinned.

"Ah, twins?"

"Yup…"

"We know some twins… Well, kinda anyway…"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know when you see her…"

"Oh, another set of 'hers'?"

"Yeah… There's a whole bunch of us girls moving into this town, along with a few guys… We're moving here 'cause we heard it's a nice place and every day's an adventure…"

Shifty chuckled nervously. "Adventure might not be the right word for this place…"

"What do _you _mean?"

"You'll know when it happens…"

Mini huffed again and looked straight ahead. "So, you gonna rat me out?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You said you'd been there… So you must've heard about my wanting to commit thievery…"

"Actually, yes I did…"

"So, you gonna rat me out?"

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Do I have to explain this again?"

"No, you don't… But I need to explain something myself…"

"And that is?"

Shifty leaned down, smiling at Mini as she leaned away slightly. "I'm a thief myself…" He saw Mini's eyes widen slightly, then a similar smile grazed her lips.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Me and my brother. The most nefarious thieves this town knows."

Mini hummed slightly, her smile replaced by a smirk. "Well, you two better watch out… 'cause I'll give you a run for your money…"

Shifty smirked back, tipping his hat. "I'd like to see you try…"

_**END**_

Alright, so just know, most of the material in this story is fake. Aka, it will not be in the actual story but parts of this will be in there. The actual story will be up soon, if not about a month after this goes up. I hope you liked this! Review please! Flamers will be fed to my dog, Raspherous!


End file.
